Currently the industry desires a low cost, variable speed, reversing transmission with high torque capacity and smooth single lever control to drive small tractors presently driven hydrostatically. Many manufacturers have joined variable speed V-belt transmission with gear speed transmissions to drive their tractors, but these drives require two separate control means. The new invention shows a single lever control means that serves both the speed transmission and the variable speed transmission so that the vehicle may be shuttled effortlessly between one or more forward speed ranges and a reverse speed range by a familiar movement of this one control lever.